Patience
by Yammi
Summary: My first Story,Starfire admitted her feelings to Robin but Robin has yet to say his feelings to her.Please R&R! [One shot]


I'm actually writing my first story,Oh.My.God. Surprising? It scares me to ;) But I guess we will all have to go through the shock and just..Maybe,Read my story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. –Mumble grumble-

Starfire gazed up at the dark skies of earth,She had wondered if she would ever find out how he felt about her. She felt that if there was a time when he would tell her, It was an eternity away. She didn't understand.

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Earlier that day she had expressed her feelings to him. She pondered back to the exact moment she decided it was time.

Robin was busy punching his punching bag vigorously ,She had walked past the training gym and had saw him. She watched him for a moment trying to photograph his remarkable features. Beads of sweat were dripping from his face and even though the odor was strong in the gym ,it didn't matter to her. It was time. 

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

She strode in the gym causally and looked Robin straight in the eye, "Robin,I do believe 'We need to talk.'" She had stated firmly. "Yeah Star?" His words were grunted and his attention wasn't fully on the conversation. "It is very important.." She trailed on, "Robin, I love you." She didn't stammer on it because she was positive on her feelings, but she wasn't positive on his feelings. She started twiddling her thumbs rapidly.

Finally, he stopped punching the punching bag, and he looked straight in her eyes. Her sudden outburst was very shocking; he surely was not ready for it. He did not know what to say, he just stood there doing nothing. Just nothing. Suddenly someone spoke,it was her. "I-I understand Robin, I hope this h-has not changed our friendship. I will see you at dinner." She slowly walked off without another word to be said. Robin wanted to scream and tell her he loved her. But due to his lack of courage nothing of the sort happened.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

And now she sat here moping about what he didn't do. I suppose It just was not meant to be. I should just return home and-

Her train of thought was interrupted by footsteps coming her way. She surely hoped it was not Robin, seeing the awkwardness between them would stay forever.

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She felt something rap over her shoulders and a masked boy sit next to her. She sighed and continued looking through the stars trying to find answers to many questions she had.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Something delicately traced her face it gave her the goose bumps but she enjoyed him touching her. But she knew it was not true love. She quickly slapped his hand away and retorted, "Robin we are merely just friends because we are not attracted to one another in the same fashion." She stated it coldly and looked away. "Star, That's not true.." Robin started, careful with his words. "I love you." He finally had said it, but he hoped hard it was not too late.

After his words he planted a kiss on her lips, she accepted the kiss and let her tongue go through his mouth like a tourist in Africa. The kiss seemed to last forever but the memory would last for an eternity.

---------

YAY! I'm done! I think its lame but hopefully you think different ;)

So plllleeeease review! It'll make my day bright.

Was it to short? To long? To boring?

Please tell me! Thanks for reading!

-**YAMMi**


End file.
